


Heaven Sent an Angel

by Gryffindorlove_1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorlove_1/pseuds/Gryffindorlove_1
Summary: Takes place after the bridge scene between Dean and Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Shots





	Heaven Sent an Angel

Takes Place after Episode twenty, Inspired by a discord friend.

Dean: where were you man?  
Cass: sorry... I helped Jack with Heaven  
Dean: Right. Bobby told me... But at least answer my prayers!  
Cass: when did you...  
Dean: from the moment the Empty got you till I ended up here. I figured you will know that I'm here  
Cass: Jack brought me back shortly before you died.... I must have missed your prayers... But you should have reached out to me here! I thought you... I thought you're happy now with your family and friends...  
Dean: Cass! This place... my heaven is empty without you. You are family. My family.

Takes place after the bridge scene with Sam, Dean and Sam go their separate ways after Dean drops Sam off at the roadhouse, neither of the boys notices another impala sitting out in front of the roadhouse until Dean starts to drive off again. Sam raises an eyebrow looking from Dean to the car and back. No words spoken, Dean nods saying “Go ahead” without words and drives off towards another direction, his home if you will. He will catch up with Sammy later. For now, Dean needs to find his angel.   
He ends up driving for what feels like an hour or two, until he reaches a familiar fishing spot, the same fishing spot that Cas once interrupted him in a dream. He smiles sadly and looks around. Giving once last push forward, his last hope of Cas hearing his prayer.   
“Hey, Cas, I hope you can hear me… you see I’ve said this before but… I can’t… I don’t know if you’ve heard me. I never got to tell you---”   
A whooshing sound is heard behind Dean, where he sat down with a fishing rod in hand.   
Dean turns around   
“Cas?”   
“Hello Dean”  
“Where were you man?”   
“I… Dean, I was busy helping Jack fix heaven”   
“I know... Bobby, he told me, that’s pretty cool man, but I’ve been praying to you for so long.”   
“Dean when—”  
“I started praying the moment the Empty got you until I ended up here. I thought… I thought you would’ve heard that I was here.”   
“Jack didn’t bring me back until shortly before you died… I probably missed most of your prayers, Dean. You could’ve reached out sooner, I thought you were happy! I thought… I thought that you didn’t want to see me because of what I told you.”   
“Cas, this place this Heaven you helped Jack built for me… how could you think I would ever be happy without you here? You’re my best friend and how could I be mad about what you told me if… If I also—”   
Dean starts to tear up it's obvious how upset he is, how he's struggling to form the sentence.   
“If… If I also Love you?”   
Cas looks at Dean shocked by what he's heard, he never thought… well maybe once long ago, but now? He never thought Dean could love him back.   
“Dean? Is this real?”   
“Of course, it is Cas? I once asked you what about all of this is real? What did you respond with?”   
“We are”   
They don’t know who takes the first or second step towards one another all they know is that they have their arms wrapped around one another. Both silently sobbing, that is until another ‘67 Chevy Impala pulls up and Dean's face turns back into his normal façade.   
“Hey, Cas! Hey Dean! Look who showed up”   
Sam says not noticing that neither man should be this close to one another and that he totally hasn’t interrupted their first kiss.   
Dean pulls away smiling softly to Cas and letting out a low chuckle, “leave it to Sam to ruin the mood”   
With that Dean takes Cas’ hand and they both head over to Sam, who definitely doesn’t have a smirk on his face once he notices the clasped hands, nor does he say anything later when it’s just the two of them watching Eileen and Cas converse cause for the first time. They are both truly happy, well as happy as they could be without the odd Hunt once and awhile.


End file.
